A Senshi's Christmas Story
by Bethany89
Summary: A holiday tale involving some of our favorite people. Happy holidays everyone!
1. Ami's Christmas Story

Ami loved winter. She loved the nip at her cheeks or the slight chill through her limbs, the way coco would burn through her, warming her straight to her toes. She loved the beauty of snow, perfect in its untouched state, a gentle blanket that foretold of quiet evenings by the fire with a good book in one hand and hot apple cider in the other. It was a time of rest and contemplation, things she thrived from.

And yet as she walked out of her last class for the day, she couldn't help but feel as if something was missing. There was a strange energy in the air, as if something was about to happen, something she should know about, but all she could see were students hurrying to class while one or two played in the snow. She decided to head to her favorite local bookstore, hoping a new book would distract her from her restless feelings.

It was a cramped shop with one half of the shop dedicated to stacks upon stack of books while the other half contained a barista bar crowded with syrups and beans and a small display of pastries to nibble on at the small cluster of two person tables set off to the side. Despite its appearances, the shop was a favorite of hers, with an impressive selection of books and scones that reminded her of her trip to Scotland. She was hard-pressed to name a place she'd rather be.

Her eyes scanned the titles and she selected a piece by a relatively unknown author she had discovered last month. She purchased the book as well as a cinnamon muffin and a mug of steaming hot chocolate topped with a serving of whipped cream, before sitting at the only open table by the window. She skipped the introduction, hoping to quickly get lost in the story, but as she skimmed the words of the first page she realized her body felt too jittery to focus, as if she were drinking coffee instead of coco.

She eyed her cup warily before taking another sip. The sweetness swept over her tongue and she was forced to admit that she could detect no traces of coffee. She sighed, placing her mug back on the table, and stared out the window. As she watch new snow start to fall she finally felt the slow calm she had been craving wash over her.

"Can I join you?" asked a light tenor voice.

Ami looked up to see a man about her age with curly, dirty blond hair and sparkling deep green eyes. She noted the filled seats of the neighboring tables in her peripheral and relaxed, now having a reason to justify his approach. Nodding her approval, she took another sip of her coco as the stranger pulled out his chair and sat down.

So how do you like the book?" he asked, his eyes remaining on her even as he tore the pink sugar packets open and dumped their contents into his coffee. Those deep green eyes were curiously sharp as he waited for her answer, though he smiled pleasantly, and she felt a nagging sensation as if he were testing her.

"I've only just begun this one, but I've read another of his novels," she answered cautiously, "Do you know his work?"

The man flashed a crooked grin.

"Intimately," he answered suggestively.

Heat rushed up to her cheeks at his insinuation and Ami felt a flash of annoyance that this man was flustering her so when all she had wanted to do when coming here was sit and drink while reading her book as snow fell lazily outside. She cleared her throat.

"Well then, I assume you already know not only how well written his novels are but as well that the text is scattered with references and allusions to complex political and social issues that he addresses utilizing a mask of cheerful and seemingly confident characters who are really just disillusioned individuals." She replied somewhat angrily.

The man's smile morphed in to a wide, genuinely pleased grin and his eyes danced as he stared back at her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Ami started at the question, but knew introducing herself would be the polite thing to do seeing as they were sharing a table. She hesitated to give it to him, but eventually politeness won out and she gave the introduction.

"Mizuno Ami."

He smiled gently and stuck out his hand to shake with hers. She frowned at the gesture, not entirely comfortable with physical contact, but took his hand anyways.

"Well Mizuno-san," he murmured once she had taken his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ueda Satoru." He grinned a little wider at this, still holding her hand captured and Ami knew exactly why.

"Y-You," she spluttered, yanking her arm free and drawing the attention of several disgruntled customers. She flinched at her faux pas and then shot Ueda an accusatory look.

"You wrote this?" she demanded with a hiss, holding her—really _his_—book up in her hand for him to see, unable to reconcile this cocky, arrogant man with the intelligent, thoughtful author she had imagined.

"I am," he admitted with a more subdued tone, though his eyes still sparkled.

She glared at him a moment longer before turning to stare out the window once more with a huff. What kind of person didn't mention such a key detail when they first met someone? What if she had insulted him to his face? That would have been beyond rude, even if she didn't know who he was at the time.

"So did you just want to have your ego stroked?" she inquired after a minute had passed.

Ueda sighed and Ami's eyes snapped in his direction.

"Look, I'm sorry," he apologized; sounding genuinely guilty as he absently rubbed his neck. "It's not often my novels are picked up by beautiful, young women and I was legitimately curious as to what you thought."

Ami blushed at his use of the term 'beautiful' but remained focus on his explanation. "Why didn't you just ask me after saying who you were?"

"Would you honestly tell me I suck if you knew who I was?" he asked with a raise of his brow.

Ami's blush deepened and she realized he was probably right, though she doubted anyone had ever said such things to him. He was more likely to get someone's real opinion if they didn't have to worry about offending the writer but she still didn't like being duped.

"You know as well as I do that you're not a bad writer," she stated knowingly, a man who wrote so beautiful could never believe his writing was bad. He grinned and Ami had no doubt that he was man of confidence in any situation.

"Ah, but perhaps you picked the book at random or someone suggested it to you and it wasn't really your thing, then there would be no point in asking you." He shrugged.

"Asking me what?" she inquired, her brows scrunched in confusion.

His eyes twinkled, "Do you want to grab some dinner? With me?" he added, in case she obstinately mistook his meaning.

Ami felt flushed. All at once the agitated restlessness returned as if awaiting her decision, and she concluded it was this man's fault since he had been upsetting her so. She didn't really believe in fate, even though Usagi and Mamoru were living proof of it, and yet as she looked into his hopeful eyes, she felt inextricably drawn to him.

"Alright," she agreed with a small smile. She was grateful to feel the restlessness vanish instantly upon her assent, and she quietly gathered up her things so they could go. Ueda beamed and scooped up his own belongings, eager to rush out the door though he made sure to hold it open for her as she exited the book store.

Walking side by side, towards some little restaurant he informed her he had discovered last spring, she felt oddly relaxed, as if she hadn't just agreed to a date with a man she'd just met but instead was someone she had known her entire life. He didn't grab her hand, or try to touch her in any way; instead he only walked a little closer than acquaintances normally would and she realized perhaps this is what was missing in her life, someone to share the quiet moments with. She didn't know if they would go out again or if this would turn out to be something more, but for now, she smiled, it was enough.


	2. Makoto's Christmas Story

"Ah, it's gotten late. I better get going if I want to have my studies done by tonight." Ami murmured, glancing at her watch.

Makoto lowered the cup of rosemary tea she had been sipping to the table, giving her friend a mischievous grin. "You need to be done by tonight, huh? Got another hot date with that guy you've been seeing?"

"It's nothing like that," Ami insisted, a full body blush spreading over her instantly as she struggled to reply, "we've only gone out a couple of times."

"Sure, sure," the brunette chuckled, "whatever makes you comfortable."

She watched Ami mumble a few denials as she hastily packed up her things, and then race out the door. It seemed obvious to Makoto, that Ami was falling in love with the guy she had been seeing for the past three weeks, and she was truly happy for her friend. The girl deserved someone who would cherish her; all of her friends did in fact, if only because they were her precious friends.

She stood abruptly, trying to shake off her odd mood, and grabbed her things while throwing down as generous a tip as her budget would allow. Though she had been lucky that her parents had left her a small fortune, she had already used around half of it and she still needed to finish school before she could open her own bakery. At least that was the plan until they formerly took up their roles as Guardians again; they hadn't been given an exact deadline for Crystal Tokyo so it was pretty much up to each girl to decide how to fill that time.

Makoto headed out of the tea shop and sighed wistfully as she spotted a young couple strolling down the street with a child on each hand. They were well dressed, as if returning from a holiday party and the little girl carried a stuffed unicorn tightly to her chest. How she wished that she could have a family like that again. Pedestrians walked around her as she stood frozen to the spot, recalling how once long ago she had had a wonderful family, but now, with each passing year, the memories of that time were becoming blurrier. Did her mother bake cookies each Christmas or cake? Did her father drink eggnog, or did he prefer to drink something a bit more celebratory like champagne during the New Year? She wasn't sure the answer anymore and that depressed her more than anything. That she could forget.

Eventually she became aware of the obstruction she was causing and wandered down the sidewalk enjoying the remaining sunlight before nightfall. She looked through several shop windows, now decorated for the season with bright lights and glittering trees. Bakeries had started making their holiday cakes and she was tempted to purchase a raspberry plum one if only to compare recipes. Instead she opted for something smaller and bought a small cherry turnover that was still warm from the heating lamp. There was a park nearby and though she could see there was some event going on there, she headed towards it, intent on finding a bench to sit on and eat her pastry in peace.

She found one just off from the entrance and took a seat, nibbling on a corner of the pastry as she took in the event. It was an ice sculpting competition and the particular sculpture in front of her looked like a depiction of Zeus, with several lightning bolts scattered around on top of an amazingly fluffy looking cloud carved from the base of the statue. How the artist had managed that with ice Makoto would never know, but she admired the detail on it, as well as several other sculptures nearby as she took another bite of her cherry turnover.

Ah, turnovers…those were still one thing she remembered well. Her mother had made the best tasting turnovers and after her death, Makoto had worked with a basic recipe, adjusting where necessary until she had finally managed the exact flavor on her 32nd attempt. It was what first got her into cooking, chasing after that precious memory. Nowadays her turnovers were second to none, and yet a large part of her couldn't help but feel that her mother still made them better. Perhaps it was the warm image her parents created as her father would sneak into the kitchen, slipping his arms around his wife as she lovingly batted him away with an oven mitt that made it taste so good. The love that shone between them would seep into the mixture and add that special something that always seemed to be missing from Makoto's own pastries.

She thought about these things for a little while, slowly losing track of time until a tall man with dark, unruly hair collapsed onto the far end of her bench. He was one of the ice sculptors, at least she assumed so spying the chisel in his hand, and she stared at him for a moment admiring his rough hands and the way his long, well-defined legs looked in his dark denim jeans.

She watched as he pulled out a small thermos and unscrewed the cap, taking a long swig before spinning the cap back on. It was then that he finally noticed her and the warm smile that spread from ear to ear stirred something akin to butterflies in her stomach which reminded her of her middle school days….okay, high school too. She smiled back, suddenly feeling her usual cheerful self, and gestured to the blocks of artistic ice.

"So you're one of the sculptors?" she asked, hoping his wasn't either the one that had several vaguely human like figures scatter around what she could only believe was meant to be a shrine or the one that seemed to suggest several innuendos depending on the angle you looked at it.

He nodded, and Makoto was grateful to see him point to the one of Zeus. "That's mine over there. Not very Christmassy I know but I think the cloud lends it some credence."

"I don't know," she replied, gazing at the statue thoughtfully, "with that beard…if you lost the robes and replaced it with a thick coat, he could probably pass for Santa."

He chuckled at the comparison, and braced his arm over the back of the bench so he could lean in closer. "So did you come to support anyone or are you just purely a spectator?" he inquired, still smiling.

"Just admiring," she admitted with a slight blush, recalling just _how _she had been admiring him earlier.

A strong gust of wind blew at that moment and she shivered from the chill that elicited throughout her. Noticing her discomfort, he lifted his thermos and gestured for her to take it.

"Oh no, I couldn't—" she began before he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Trust me, this'll warm you up."

He screwed off the cap once more, pouring some of the steaming liquid into the lid, and offered it to her. Nodding her thanks, she quickly brought the hot drink to her lips only to be met with the most delicious concoction she had ever tasted.

"What is this?" she exclaimed, her amazement evident.

He chuckled again, albeit louder this time, and informed her that it was a family recipe. "I guess it's closest to a cider, but the ingredients don't really advertise it as such."

She nodded and took another sip, this time she took her time to savor it, working out the different flavors she could taste. There were typical spices that were used in drinks this time of year, as well as a clear dose of rum, but there was something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"You have to tell me what's in this," she begged, scooting closer to him.

"Ah, ah," he scolded, giving her a playful look, "you can't get something for nothing you know."

Makoto automatically looked down at the things on her, trying to decipher what he might want as a trade, and spotted the half eaten turnover still in her lap. She cast him a quizzical look.

"You want the rest of my pastry?" she asked skeptically.

"No," he smiled, clearly amused, "I'd settle for your name and phone number though."

She couldn't help it, she beamed at him. Her earlier contemplative mood was now entirely forgotten.

"Kino, Kino Makoto." she replied and stuck out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you…"

He gripped her hand firmly, and shook, "Yamashita Nao."

"Yamashita Nao," she repeated, liking the sound of his name, "nice to meet you. Now about that secret ingredient…"

They sat on that cold, frozen bench talking even after the judging had taken place with Nao's Zeus sculpture taking second place—first went to the guy who had carved out all eight reindeer—until finally dusk had settled and they moved their conversation to a diner they found nearby. Several days later Makoto excitedly whipped up some of her famous turnovers. She would be seeing him that night, and she was eager to awe him in the same way his cider had done to her.

"These are fantastic!" He practically moaned between bites, hardly bothering to swallow after she had presented him the treats. "What's in them?"

She shrugged, "the usual. It's just the right combination that makes it great."

Nao shook his head, "No there's something more, you can't eat this and tell me this is the standard stuff. There's something else."

Makoto frowned and took a bit of the turnover off her plate, worried that perhaps she had knocked something in by mistake. Instead as her teeth sank in, the image of her parents in their kitchen came to mind causing her to smile.

"Oh that," she chuckled, pleased to have the taste of her mother's turnover once again, "no that's definitely not standard."

He looked at her questioningly but she merely shook her head. Perhaps if they were still together, she'd tell him what it was next year. For now though, it would be her special secret.


	3. Rei's Christmas Story

Rei eyed the young blond man as he walked around looking from side to side, with a mixture of annoyance and trepidation. Though he had boyish looks that hinted at a playful nature, the maroon button shirt that was peeking out from underneath the expensive pea coat he wore indicated that he was probably a politician rather than just a casual shrine visitor. Most likely he was one of her father's lackeys attempting to earn his good graces by wooing his only daughter—if her father hadn't sent him that is.

She could see the man was frowning but he smiled brightly once his eyes landed on Rei. He started moving towards her, crossing the courtyard quickly, and Rei gripped her broom handle tighter with every step he took.

"Good afternoon," he greeted, either oblivious to her mood or purposely ignoring it. "My name is Omura Jun and I—"

"Omura?" she interrupted, "as in the politician, Omura Yasuo?"

"Yes…" he murmured, nodding slowly, "that would be my father."

"Not interested," she informed him curtly, cutting him off once more.

The man scowled as she turned to leave.

"Not interested in what?" he demanded, "you don't even know what I planned to say."

"Please," she scoffed, her eyes snapping back on his irritated face, "You're just like all the others, trying to suck up to my father by asking me out. Well I'll tell you again, I'm not interested."

She turned once more to leave but found herself unable to do so at his next words.

"Well someone thinks highly of herself."

She spun back around, intent on chasing him off of the Shrine's property, only to see him digging through his wallet, an annoyed but more subdued expression now on his face. Finally he found what he was seeking and pulled out a small card, forcing it into her hand. It was a business card for one Omura Jun; CEO of a non-profit organization named Helping Hand. Rei's eyebrow shot up and then furrowed as she sought to process this new information.

"You run a non-profit? But the Omura group…their all politicians," she stammered, glancing back down at the card once more to verify she had read correctly.

He gave a dark chuckle, his hands shoved in his pockets as he shrugged, "Yes, well…my father would have preferred that but it was never my thing. Though the knowledge he imparted on me does help now and then with my line of work."

Rei frowned as she handed him back his card, now thoroughly embarrassed by her hasty accusation.

"I'm sorry."

Jun shrugged once more, glancing out towards the courtyard with a sweep of his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I've heard worse things because of my association with my father."

Rei nodded, knowing all too well how a politician for a parent could make life difficult. Suddenly she was more curious about this man. There weren't many who defied their parents from their group. A life of luxury was too much of a temptation to pass up for the little bit of freedom that they could manage to trade for. She studied him, noting the brightness of his eyes and the stubborn curl of his hair, as well as the dark denim jeans she had missed on her previous scrutiny of his attire. She raised one brow curiously.

"So what was it that you had wanted to ask me, if not…" she left the words unsaid, not wanting to voice her ridiculous assumption once more.

Returning his gaze back towards her, he looked her straight in the eye, and Rei had to admit that the man was very handsome. His blue eyes were strong but not unyieldingly it seemed.

"Actually, I was hoping you could give me a list of any families in the surrounding area that may currently be in need, like an elder who needs a ramp added to his home or a family who's behind on their bills. Anyone that could possibly use a—"

"Helping hand?" she finished for him, a small smile on her face.

He grinned in return, "Exactly."

Rei invited him inside and offered him tea while they talked, and their discussion soon moved on to different topics, discovering much in common from their childhoods. Jun was only a few years older and had attended the Catholic school for boys, that was associated with her alma mater and they had both traveled to Europe, though under entirely different circumstances that Rei kept vague by giving non-committal answers.

Eventually though, Rei tracked down some of the contact information for the families that attended the shrine frequently, and that she knew could use some extra help, and she promised to call if she learned of any others. He cheerfully thanked her, their "misunderstanding" now entirely forgotten, and moved to walk down the stone steps that led out to the street.

He was halfway down before he heard her yell.

"Wait!"

Rei stood at the top of the main stairs, torn between either running down to confront him or demanding he come to her. Instead she chose neither, gazing down at him from where she stood. He cocked his head to the side and took a step closer.

"Yes?" he inquired curiously, not thinking he'd forgotten anything.

"You really weren't going to ask me out?" she questioned, hardly believing she dared to ask him such a thing.

Jun blinked, his features startled but they quickly morphed into a suspiciously smug grin.

"You're not interested, remember?" he reminded her, taking another step closer.

Rei matched his step with one of her own, "in politicians, I remember." Her eyes held his and she could sense a fire similar to hers as he stared back.

"But you're not a politician, are you?" She took another step.

He took three more steps forward; his eyes now at level with her lips.

"No…," he replied with a shake of his head, "I'm not a politician."

Rei nodded and closed the remaining gap, until they were only two steps apart.

"So, were you?" she demanded softly, her eyes searching his.

"Was I what?" he whispered back, now having entirely forgotten her original question as he admired her dark, amethyst eyes.

"Were you really not going to ask me out?" Her brows furrowed together, and he realized she was determined to get an answer.

Jun chuckled and moved up to her step, now on even ground with her, marveling at the way her jet black hair contrasted against the paleness of her skin. The wind blew causing her to shiver, and he realized she wasn't wearing a coat, having not expected to need one. He brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear and then pulled her frozen hands into his, attempting to warm them up as he rubbed them.

"You should go back inside, it's freezing out here." He suggested.

She frowned and tugged her hands out of his, taking an immediate step back.

"I see," She murmured giving him a slight bow good bye before retreating up the staircase. She was on the last step when she heard him call out to her once more.

"I'll call you with details for our date," he promised, winking at her before disappearing behind the corner and leaving Rei alone and more than a little flustered.

Anger was her initial reaction as soon as she realized he was gone. But her anger swiftly turned into laughter as she realized just what she had gotten herself into. Another gust of wind blew, reminding her that she was inappropriately dressed for such weather, and she hurried back inside. As she entered the small living room, she spied his business card still on the table and picked it up to examine it, her fingers tracing over his name. Rei smiled,…Omura Jun…it seemed like she had met her match.


	4. Minako's Christmas Story

Minako loved Christmas. More than Valentines' or Halloween, more than any New Year celebration, it was Christmas that called to her heart and brought the smile to her face. It was a time of joy and magic, a time of love and happiness. A day where everyone actually showed they gave a damn about their fellow man, a day when anything could happen. Warring individuals would set aside their differences, loved ones separated by distance would gather, and the stress of everyday life might vanish for one special night, allowing all to embrace their inner child once more.

She loved Christmas. And yet this year, her heart just wasn't in it. She went through the motions, bought all the presents, donated to every charity she could name and went to several holiday parties, including one with all the girls, but it wasn't enough. Perhaps she was lonely, seeing Ami and Makoto join the ranks of couples. It would be nice to be loved, or to at least have someone to spend Christmas with. She never celebrated holidays with her family who were currently overseas somewhere. And even Rei had a date tonight, though she insisted that things were just casual, having only met a few days ago.

Minako sighed and eyed the small handful of bags at her feet. She had thought treating herself on this, the most sacred of Eve's, would make her feel better, but she just hadn't felt the enthusiasm to shop. The few things she had gotten she had purchased for the girls, always thinking of them in the back of her mind. Now, sitting at a table for two in one of her favorite restaurants with rich wooden furnishings, low lighting and a delicious display of food before her, she just couldn't stomach any more of it.

She tossed down several large bills, hoping to spark joy in someone's life if not her own, and left a short note explaining it wasn't the food, she just didn't feel like eating anymore. After all, she couldn't risk insulting the chef of her favorite place to eat. Stepping outside, she could see that dusk was falling and she decided to make one last attempt at getting in the holiday spirit by visiting the large tree in the center square of the shopping district of Tokyo. She found it quickly enough and admired the display as the lights danced and sparkled, but it wasn't enough, she still felt empty.

She dropped into an empty bench, wearing a slight frown as she watched people pass by. Couples were cuddled close and laughing and several groups of friends were taking numerous photos of each other beside the tree. Everyone was happy, everyone but one, Minako noted with some concern. A young mother on the other side of the tree had caught her eye and she was standing with two small children and a babe in one arm. Their coats looked worn and tattered and none of them appeared to be wearing any gloves or scarves despite the near freezing temperature.

"Mommy, mommy," she overheard the little boy, who was tugging on his mother's arm, say, "Can we get a Christmas cake to eat too?" he asked hopefully.

"Don't be greedy," his sister snapped, "We can't even afford a tree, that's why mommy brought us here, remember?"

The little boy looked back up at his mother who smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry dear, but your sister's right. Maybe next year…" she murmured, trying to soothe him but the boy clearly heard none of it as he hung his head, staring dejectedly at the ground. He didn't put up a fuss and Minako could tell he had been told similar things before.

She was on her feet and across the square before she realized it, but only hesitated a second to figure out what she was going to say, before tapping on the woman's shoulder.

"Excuse me," Minako said politely, offering a kind and sincere smile to show she meant no harm.

"I couldn't help overhear your problem," she said quietly facing the mother, not wanting the kids to overhear in case the woman turned down her offer, "and I was wondering if you'd allow me to help."

"Oh no, thank you but I couldn't ask you to do such a thing," the woman replied tearfully, juggling the infant into her other arm, "but thank you, it's so very sweet of you to offer."

"Please," Minako pushed, her eyes begging the woman to agree, "I promise the cake won't cost me a thing. My friend is on level with professional bakers and this is something I know she'd love to help with."

The woman hesitated, but one look at her two older children who were patiently waiting and she knew she had to take the offer if she could.

"I-Is it far?" she asked, already calculating the cost of the additional bus fare.

Minako grimaced, "A little and I'd hate to make you drag your kids around in this weather. Perhaps you can give me your address and I can bring it by? It shouldn't take more than a few hours," she promised. The mother agreed and Minako quickly jotted down her information in her phone.

"One last thing," Minako exclaimed before they could walk off, "Is it just the four of you? Or should I get a larger cake?"

The woman gave a tight but polite smile, and Minako knew she had hit a touchy subject. "No. I'm afraid it's just us."

Minako nodded her understanding and gave a small wave, promising to see them shortly. The small family quickly made their way out of the square towards the south bond bus stop a few blocks down and she quietly watched them disappear in the crowd. Her mind went over the scene she had witnessed, rehearing the anguish and hopelessness in their voices as the reality of their poor Christmas set in, and she felt her heart constrict and her eyes start to water. She shook the emotions off, seconds after they hit her. She had things to do.

A quick apologetic call to Makoto explaining the situation earned her the results she needed and she texted the necessary address to her as she weaved her way back through the chaos that was the holiday shopping center. Years of practice and an eye for detail made her quick and efficient as she raced through the store snatching things that would fit and keep the family warm. Her only hesitation came at the baby department, but then she figured the kid would grow into it soon enough anyways and she grabbed a variety of sizes in gender neutral clothing, having failed to ask after the child's sex.

"Rookie mistake, Minako," she scolded herself as she pulled into the toy aisle.

She grabbed as many appealing toys as she could and even a few mind stimulating ones as well that she knew were sure to appease Ami. An hour later she pushed two extremely overloaded carts to the front counter and considered her next move. Surely a few Christmas decorations couldn't hurt…

"You going to purchase these?" the clerk asked skeptically, remembering the blonde customer from earlier that day.

Minako looked at the carts, figuring she could always buy more next time, and shoved them forward to where the man waited.

"I'd like all of these wrapped and delivered tonight please." She ordered with a wide smile, one that the clerk chose not to reciprocate.

"We can wrap them, but all our drivers have gone home for the evening." He duly informed her, already dragging the first of her purchases through the scanner.

Minako gaped at him, "But it's Christmas Eve!"

"Exactly," was his snide remark.

Minako frowned, "Look bub, I don't think you understand; this is going to a very needy family. I _have_ to get these delivered today."

"Well then," he eyed the mounds of clothing and toys with disgust, "I suggest you call a taxi."

Minako scowled as the rude man rang everything up, knowing it was futile to harass him until she could pay for her things. Angrily she went over her options. Even if she called a cab at this hour, it would take forever to get here and it would be too late to deliver all the presents. Her eyes flickered towards the already wrapped packaged and then over the pile that was still waiting to be sorted and she began calculating whether she could carry them all as Sailor V. Maybe if she had some rope…

"That guy's a piece of work." A deep voice muttered beside her.

"Tell me about," she grumbled without looking toward her fellow customer, "He makes the Grinch look like Santa Claus."

The man snorted, and she finally took the opportunity to turn and face him. He was a tall man, with long silver hair and blue grey eyes that were currently staring down at her. She blinked.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear your predicament," the man began and she smiled noting the similar words she had used earlier, "And I'd like to help you. I've got a truck here and I'd be happy to take you wherever you need to go."

She smiled at the thoughtful offer and then raised her eyebrow with a smirk, "Just so we're clear, you've seen my carts right?" She stuck her thumb out, pointing to the pile behind her, "All that's with me."

He chuckled and she admired the way his eyes danced. "Yes I know. Are you sure that's all? Perhaps you'd like to buy some furniture while you're at it."

"I don't know the size of their place, otherwise I might." She quipped.

His brows furrowed, "This isn't for people you know?"

Minako blushed, just now realizing how extreme her gesture of goodwill might be taken.

"No…." her eyes held his, embarrassed but not ashamed of what she was doing, "I saw this family and I just… wanted to do this for them."

He grinned, and Minako felt an odd flutter in her heart.

"So then, do they have a tree?" He asked her.

"Not a one."

"Then I'll be right back," he winked and headed over to the Christmas decoration aisle.

It didn't take him long, purchasing a small four-foot pre-lit tree, some standard ribbon and several boxes full of ornaments, and soon he and Minako were piling up everything into the back of his black Nissan Frontier. She gave the address, which he plugged into his GPS, and she checked her messages to see things were all going as scheduled on Makoto's end as well. Fifteen minutes later they found the place, a small duplex only one story tall and less than a minute later two other vehicles pulled up to the curb and they all clambered out of their cars.

"What are you all doing here?" Minako gasped, seeing not only Makoto and Nao with platters of food and several large bags of groceries in the trunk, but Ami and her man, Satoru, who were holding a harp and flute respectively, with sheets of what she could only assume was caroling music under their arms. Rei and Jun had also shown up, Jun having been called by Nao who turned out to be an old buddy of his, but the ones who surprised her most, were Mamoru and Usagi, who were dressed up like Santa and his elf respectively in costumes that looked as if they were the real thing.

"We couldn't let you do all the work," Mamoru winked under the fake scruffy beard, fluffing out several large red velvet bags that he had somehow magically procured to start stuffing the presents in. Surprisingly they all fit and they made their way over to the door step in the most comical procession Minako had ever seen, with her holding the promised Christmas cake. She pressed the doorbell tentatively and took a step back as they all held their breath, waiting. It didn't take long, and the mother from the square opened the door timidly as her children gathered around her knees.

Minako smiled sheepishly and raised the cake in her hands, "Merry Christmas?"

"Santa!' the kids cried simultaneously as their mother fell back against the door in shock, a slow watery smile spreading over her as she tried to hold back tears.

Everything happened quickly after that. Makoto and Nao dragged in all the food, setting up the platter for easy access, while the kids helped Santa and his elf put out presents under the tree that Minako and her rescuer had set up. Usagi and Mamoru had made the kids promise not to open any until morning but they were unable to deny them a single present to open that night when they begged for just one. They selected two heavier packages, which Minako had thankfully had color coded when wrapped, and let the children unwrap their toys. In a corner, Ami and Satoru played quietly, creating the atmosphere of small warm Christmas while Jun and Rei talked with the mother over his Helping Hand program.

"I've made some calls, and you won't have to worry about your bills for the next six months," he informed her, handing her his card, "I'm so sorry for the loss of your husband. This is my number, if you need anything for you or the kids, please, please don't hesitate to call. We live to help."

"Thank you, Thank you so much." The woman whispered, too overcome to say more than that.

Minako watched it all as she hung the last garland around the doorway, finally feeling the Christmas spirit she had been searching for and she whistled a little carol to herself as she checked to make sure everything was perfect. Unfortunately the family's home was small, too small for so many of them to stay in for long, and the group soon said their goodbyes and made their way back to their own homes, Minako hitching a ride with her mystery man from the store. They arrived quickly enough, and she invited him up for drinks as thanks.

"You must really like Christmas," he whistled, admiring the tasteful décor that encompassed her front rooms.

"Says the man who has a Christmas CD in his car," Minako laughed, even she didn't own one of those. She was sure she'd come to hate Christmas if she did.

She adjusted the lights to a medium low setting, allowing her tree to be displayed to the fullest without making it too dark and turned back to see how he like it. His eyes glittered in the tree light as he stared down at her, and as she glanced up past his head, they both noticed they were currently under mistletoe.

"I don't even know your name," she blushed, staying where she was.

He smiled, and bent forward slowly, brushing her cheek with his lips.

"Koizumi Keisuke, at your service,"

She smiled and kissed his cheek in return, "Aino Minako, at yours."

"Well then, Aino Minako," he mumbled, taking her hand in his. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"But tomorrow's Christmas," she reminded him, her brows scrunched in confusion.

"The more, the merrier right?" he asked, his voice tight as he awaited her answer.

She laughed and shook her head, and kissed his cheek once more. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow Koizumi Keisuke."

"Tomorrow," he agreed, kissing her firmly on the mouth before slipping out the door and leaving a stunned Minako in his wake.

Her fingers traced over her lips and she smiled softly to herself, recalling the feel of his lips over hers. It was at that moment that Artemis walked down the hall, having clearly been sleeping moments before.

"Your back, do you feel any better?" he asked her groggily, earning a gentle pat on the head.

"Much," she declared, as she tossed him over her shoulder making her way to her bedroom, "I can't wait for tomorrow to come."

* * *

><p>Well, I can't believe I managed to get this all out. I know this chapter is a bit longer than the rest but I really wanted a grand gesture that brought all of them together. Originally I thought of Kunzite meeting her at a bar but...that felt too depressing to me, so here it is. I think I might do a type of epilogue chapter, through Usagi and Mamoru but that will be next week since I'm tired and just want to sleep a really long time now... ;)<p>

Also, Japan totally doesn't treat Christmas like a big deal, they use it as a date night but I love Christmas and I really felt like Minako would too. So...yeah. Thanks for reading everyone and Merry Christmas!


End file.
